The Band Of Races
by TheFluidGender
Summary: A tag group of five travels across the world of twelve, meeting faces both old and new, completeing requets around the world, and learning about the gods that first inhabited it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hey guys! This is a story dedicated to Samansa-Chan147 (we did a fanfiction trade-off; I'm doing one for her, she's doing one for me) If my descriptions of the ocs aren't clear enough, go on DeviantArt and search Samansa-Chan147 and then check her gallery.**_

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the storyline in this fic!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Sitting around a campfire are 5 people of various races, but they're thick as thieves. They call themselves The Band Of Races, and they travel the world of twelve, learning about the gods that first inhabited the world. They meet faces both new and old, and they help whoever they come across.

This group consists of a Xelor, an Eniripsa, an Osamodas, an Eliotrope, and a Sacrier. There was Justine Tyme, a female Xelor who wore a blue faceplate, chestplate, and knee length boots over her bandages wrapping her body from head to toe. She is a Xelor of no words; she lets her actions speak for her. She is allied with Sufokia, and is an inactive guild member of Stasis Warriors. She is the newest member of The Band of Races, and is often found staring off into nothing, completely oblivious to the world around her.

The next member of the rag tag group of adventurers is Drogile, a male Eniripsa with long black hair that grows up towards the sky and into a point. Only some sections of his bangs grow normally, and they slightly hide his left eye. His usual attire consists of a simple shirt that is held up by a choker of sorts, simple black pants that are slightly frayed at the bottom, and black sandals. On top of that, he wears a belt with two red leaves, one going down each hip. He also wears two red arm warmer sleeve thingies _**(A/N: i dont know what theyre called! Nor do i have a clue as what to call them)**_ has red wings. He doesn't rely on healing spells too much due to the toll they take on a body after speeding up the healing process. he is very flamboyant and fun. Allied with the nation of Amakna amd a free lance, he is not part of a guild. He finds Lyxa in an alley after being abandoned by her group. He's the one who formed The Band Of Races.

Our next member is Lyxa, the Sacrier of the group. She wears blue and white bandage strips sewn together to form a tube top, a blue and white skirt that looks like a patchwork of fabrics, and has red markings that engulf her right hand before running up her right arm, finally ending at the shoulder with a heart over her right breast. Some sewn together blue and gray fabric, and some dark blue gobbal fur make up her shoes. A blue cloth headband keeps the majority of her wild black locks back and away from her face, but short bangs frame her face. Allied with Bonta, this Sacrier has a fiery temper and a crazy demaenor. She was found by Drogile in an alley after her past group left the injured and insane female to die. She has had a hard time trusting groups since then, and continues to throw herself into fits of insanity, but with Drogile's help, she calmed down and the fits lessened.

The second to last member of our group is Karunim, the Osamodas. With tan, brown skin, thigh high brown boots, and a brown leotard that lacks sleeves she is allied with Bonta, and as of yet, not allied with any guild. She has known Drogile sinc ethey were children, and she can summon a gobbal. Due to her unusual skin tone, she has constantly lived with insults and name-calling.

And last but not least is Quimavi, an Eliotrope with a brown mid-thigh skirt, a brown shirt that exposes he rmidriff, two leather bands on each wrist, a blue Eliotrope hat with gold markings and trimmings. Her open toed sandals have thigh high blue sticking attached, and her crystal blue eyes peek out from behind pitch black bangs. an ally of Brakmar, she has no memory of her arrival to the world of twelve. She is an inactive member of the guild "Brotherhood of The Bow Meow." Welcomed into our band of adventurers, she doesnt have much of a temper, and when the going gets rough, uses her portals to shoot enemies or relay their attacks back at them. She is normally the one who wants to avoid fighting, but is resigned to stay with the nation she chose.

Now that we know more about them, let us continue their tale.

As they dit around the campfire, they discuss their plans for the near future.

"Where do you guys think that we should go next?" asks Drogile, leaning forward from his position on the log so his chin rests in his hands.

"We could go to Emelka," Lyxa suggests nonchalantly. "I dont think we've been there yet, and it's about half a day's journey from her. Hopefully they'll have some...interesting... things to do there."

No one seems fazed by the last sentence, apparently used to such things from her by now.

"Okay, Lyxa," says Drogile. "Is anyone against going to Emlka, or have any other suggestions?"

Everyone remains silent in favor of Lyxa's idea.

"It's decided then. In the morning we'll head out for Emelka."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get the first chapter out! Remember, reviews are always welcome, and NEVER drink caffiene when you feel like crap. Just makes it worse. I need to go rest.**_

 _ **Ciao for now, my little 'topes! (yes, im going to start calling all my readers my little 'topes)**_


	2. AN

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry if you were looking for a new chapter, since it's been a long time, but sadly, it's not. I've been gone a LOT from , i know, but i need a long break from my life. my entire life has just been turning into crap, and i need some time to put myself back together. I've gotten really bad, and i need to stop before i get even worse and then no one would ever hear from me again. sorry for troubling you with this, but i need to let you guys going on. i dont want you guys to hate me, although i completly understand if you do. between trying to stop things i do to cope with my depression, and trying to resolve everything, i just cant get into writing anymore. for right now, everything is on hiatus. im so sorry guys.**


End file.
